


Bet on it

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Mafia Boys and Soft Bois [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Drugs, First Meetings, Gen, Human Trafficking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Red is a good guy, The people he works with are not, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, but not with Sans, implied rape, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: When Red heard that there were monsters being auctioned off at a casino, he knew he had to go check it out.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mafia Boys and Soft Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082675
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> Ok y'all this is like... Some pretty heavy stuff. No actual noncon, but some nudity and human/monster trafficking. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Thank you to Clenhian
> 
> Happy belated birthday silver!!! I hope this lives up to what you wanted :)

As funny as it may seem to some, Red was a mafioso with a moral compass. Just because he was a—heh—monster, most other criminals assumed that he didn’t have a soul at all. Sure, he could kill another gangster in cold blood, but you had to draw the line somewhere you know? He couldn’t keep all the other gangsters in the city from doing it, but he never dirtied his hands with human trafficking or anything to do with kids.

So when he got the news that one of the casinos that he frequented was holding a… ‘special’ gambling night with living prizes, he’d wondered if he should take his business elsewhere. At the very least, he was ready to firmly decline the invitation. Luckily, when he had shaken the local network he had heard the rumour that there might be monsters as well as humans up for grabs.

Red hated human trafficking, but he knew he had to go. If someone else was snatching monsters and selling them, he needed to find out about it now. He couldn’t risk the already-tiny population of monsters in Ebott shrinking even more. Red would probably justify it later by saying that he was just scoping out threats. Besides, if there were less monsters then wouldn’t the humans be able to easily figure out who was running the new mob racket?

Edge would understand Red’s actions, he always did. Red didn’t need anyone else’s opinion. He was just going to show up, try and win any monsters back, and fuck off again.

So, on the night of the event Red put on his best suit, polished his golden fang until it was gleaming, and told Edge not to wait up for him. Edge looked skeptically at him, but didn’t stop brushing Doomfanger. Red knew better than to take Edge’s sports car, so there was no need to get up.

Red took one of the discreet cars, with mirrored licence plates that wouldn’t be picked up by any street cameras. He made sure to put a bottle of water and small blanket into the dash compartment, for easy access. The gun was in its usual place just under the steering wheel; a last resort weapon. Everything was ready.

The drive took a bit longer than usual, but Red was certain that he didn’t have any tails when he pulled up to the casino. He drove right by the valet standing at the front, heading into the parking garage himself. He parked on the second floor of the structure, in a discreet spot where one of the overhead fluorescents had gone out. Better to be safe than sorry.

He walked right through the front door, nodding once to security. They didn’t seem too pleased with his presence, but they didn’t move to stop him. Must have gotten his RSVP.

Red had been to the back room for a few discreet games of poker before, so he knew exactly where to go. There was even more security by the door, but they stepped aside he walked up to them. That was the handy thing about being a seven foot tall skeleton monster: everyone who saw him knew exactly who he was, no ID needed.

There were about ten humans dressed in suits sitting around a table, with the dealer in the middle. It seemed like cards was the game tonight, and Red had arrived a bit late. One lucky guy was raking in the chips, while a scantily dressed girl was led out of the room. She must have been the real prize they were playing for.

Red felt a bit sick to his stomach, and he was glad he hadn’t eaten anything before coming here. He’d heard the trafficking scene was bad, but to watch these prisoners being giving away like they were nothing was awful. His grin tightened a bit, and he walked stiffly over to the table.

“Hey guys, mind if I join?” Red asked sarcastically, already pulling up a chair and sitting down between two of the humans.

The sleaze-ball who invited him gave Red the biggest grin, nodding to him from across the table. “Good to see you, Red.”

“Good to be here. Let’s get the party started.” Red pulled a bar of gold out from his inventory, and the dealer placed a stack of chips in front of him in return.

He effortlessly slipped on his usual mobster mask, acting like none of this phased him. Yep, just a normal Tuesday night, participating in human trafficking. He watched as another human was led out, a skinny little thing. Some of the men put one chip—probably worth about 2000, if memory served him correctly—out on the table to start.

It was depressingly easy to sit back, shaking his head every time the dealer turned to him. Most of the humans would bet on every single being that went up, but a few of them abstained like Red did. They must be the real kingpins of this business; only the desperate jumped at every buying opportunity.

Red studied the men around him, taking in their faces. Some of them had decent poker faces, but almost all of them had tells. Their fleshy faces twitched too much; Red could keep his bone completely settled and smooth no matter what his cards were. He didn't care to listen in on any of their quiet conversations, so he pretended that he was zoning out until the door opened once more.

His breath caught in his throat as the monster was finally brought out. He was a skeleton, and the bastards hadn’t even bothered with clothes. Red glanced at his bare pelvis for a moment, before looking up at the skeleton’s face. They were blindfolded, and their wrists and ankles were cuffed. Judging from the scuff marks on their bones they must have given the kidnappers hell, and Red was already proud. He just hoped there was still some of that spitfire left after he won the monster; the boss could always use another set of helping hands.

He deliberately picked up a single chip, and placed it on the table in front of him. The dealer looked at him with a bit of surprise, and whispers rose around the table. Red just gave them his best shark grin, waiting to see if anyone would object.

“Figures the monster wants his own kind.” One of the men spat off to the side, his lip curling with disgust. Good, let him be disgusted if it would keep him away from the poor skeleton.

There was no point in putting up a fight about a comment like that. Even in the mob, anti-monster discrimination ran deep. Red just quietly looked at his face, memorizing it for later. If this guy was worth anything, Red would get the chance to meet him again and teach him a lesson about monsters.

The guy next to him plunked his own chip down on the table, grinning smugly at Red. “Yeah, well I want a piece of that too.”

The dealer had mostly stuck with traditional poker variations, so Red was a bit surprised when he began dealing blackjack. It was just Red and the lone human playing, and the dealer mechanically gave each of them a hand, then set out one for himself. There was no second chances here, it was bang or bust.

Red just barely tilted his cards up, looking down at them. The ace of spades was showing, with a seven of clubs sitting underneath. Not a winning hand by any stretch of the imagination. The guy to his right had a four showing, and the dealer had a queen. Still, Red knew he couldn’t rely on an eighteen to win, and he couldn’t afford to lose to these fuckers.

It was time to switch things up a bit. In Underfell cheating was just a part of the game, as long as you didn’t get caught. Red’s emotionless stare lingered on his hand, and he summoned a tiny bit of magic into the tips of his phalanges. He’d stolen a deck of cards from every casino in the area, so it was easy for him to switch out his seven for the jack of clubs. It wasn’t a perfect blackjack, but it was as near close as Red could realistically get.

“Hit.” The man next to him didn’t bother hiding a smirk as he got a seven, subtly tipping up his cards again as if double-checking that he’d counted right. He plunked down another three chips in the middle, and Red immediately called his bet.

Red rested his fingers over the cards when the dealer turned to him, shaking his head a bit. “Stay.”

The dealer stayed as well, and Red tried not to grin. He had this in the bag. He added another ten chips in the final round of betting, pleased to see that the others called his bet. He had his eyes on the prize, but it never hurt to make a bit of extra cash.

Sure enough, he’d won by a landslide. The smug better had only managed to come up with nineteen, and the dealer had hilariously stopped at a seventeen. Red had figured it wouldn’t be that hard to con a bunch of humans, but this was almost too good.

The host tried to smile, gesturing for the dealer to begin shuffling the cards. “Don’t worry folks, we still have plenty of nice humans up for grabs. Shall we deal a new game?” He snapped his fingers, gesturing for the guards to bring in the next scantily-clad human.

One of the guards stepped up next to Red, speaking quietly. Judging by the earpiece, he must have been one of the important ones. “If you’d like we can store your winnings for later, sir.”

“Nah, don’t bother. I’ve got everything I want.” Red gathered up his chips, putting them into his inventory for later. The resident scumbag tried not to frown at that, but he didn’t try and stop Red.”

“It would be best if you would bring your car around to the back, so we can hand off the merchandise directly.” The guard stepped away, keeping his hands folded behind his back as Red stood up.

“Good game fellas, hope we can see each other again sometime.” Red hoped the only time he saw these motherfuckers would be down the barrel of his gun, but it never hurt to pretend to be polite.

Red walked out of the casino feeling like a million bucks. He had all the info he needed to bring back for his bro, and he’d managed to easily pull the other monster out of those mobster’s clutches. He sent a quick text to Edge as he got back in the car, letting him know he was on his way home.

There was a waitress-looking girl waiting at the back of the building, and when Red rolled down the window enough for her to see his face she scurried back inside. He drummed his phalanges against the steering wheel, wondering if this was a set-up. Right as he was about to reach for his gun, the guards from earlier came out, carrying a small body between them. He unlocked the passenger’s side door, and they unceremoniously dropped the monster on to the seat.

Judging by the limpness, this “friendly skeleton” had been doped up good. Red pulled the blindfold off of them, letting their head loll back on to the seat as he started the engine. Thank the stars for tinted windows.

He only drove a few blocks; just far enough to be out of the casino’s range of surveillance. He carefully pulled over, wincing as their head still thunked against the window.

The blanket was more useful than Red hand anticipated; he wrapped the other skeleton in it, covering up their bare bones and keeping the seatbelt from chafing. He was surprised by how light they were; he could practically hoist them up with one hand. Their vertebrae were light and delicate, too smooth for a collar to have ever rested there.

He ran a quick check, his eyes widening as he saw the poor guy's stats. ‘Sans’ only had 0.8 HP, and a max of 1 HP. How the hell was he not dead yet? It was no wonder free EXP like this had been brought in; no collar meant that no one important would miss him.

Well, now he had someone to look out for him at least. Red might not be a great guy, but he wasn’t going to let Sans end up on the streets again. He started the car, and began the familiar winding road home.

Red kept one eyelight on the road, and the other one on his guest. Sans was buckled in, but Red still periodically checked to make sure he was just asleep and not actually dying. It would be a bitch to get this far only to have Sans croak before Red brought him home.

So, when Red saw some subtle shifting under the blanket, he had a feeling that he knew what was going on. Sans hadn’t turned on his eyelights yet, a move that would have fooled any human into thinking he was still unconscious. Too bad that Red was smarter than that.

He waited until they were stopped at a light, turning a bit to face Sans as he spoke. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you,” Red said, trying not to chuckle as Sans jumped. “Come on, hand it over.” He held out his hand, waiting patiently.

Sans visibly hesitated, but then one small had slowly crept out of the blanket. He dropped a small, sharpened bit of plastic into Red’s hand, and slumped back in his seat. “Can ya blame a guy for trying?”

“Nah, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let ya do it.” Red quickly peeked into his inventory, pulling out a juice box right as the light turned green. “Here, drink this. It’ll help with the headache.”

“You been drugged before?” Sans asked, wincing as his mind seemed to catch up with his mouth. Probably still feeling the after-effects, then.

“Heh, you don’t even wanna know kid.” Red’s smile tightened a bit, and he pressed down a bit harder on the gas pedal. The needle on the speedometer crept up to exactly ten miles above the speed limit, and Red kept it steady. It would be hard to explain the naked skeleton in his front seat if he was pulled over, and Sans might try and run to the police for help.

Thankfully, Sans seemed to know when to drop a topic. Red had never been one for pointless chatter, even if he had a captive audience, so he stayed quiet. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, with Red mainly focusing on the road while Sans stared out the window.

Every time Red glanced over at him, Sans was staring out the window. His facewas periodically cast into shadow in between each streetlight, but his eyelights burned bright. Two pinpricks of white in the darkness that held a hell of a lot of determination. He was thinking hard about something, and Red wondered if some day he would be able to ask Sans what was on his mind.

For now, he decided to ask another question instead. “What’s yer name?”

Sans just gave Red a blank stare, and he nodded. Sans had just been through a lot of shit, so it made sense that he wouldn’t want to give out information about himself. It also seemed like a bad idea to say he'd checked Sans over while he slept, so Red didn’t bring it up.

“’S ok, you don’t gotta gimme one.” Red pressed a button, letting the hidden garage door open up. He pulled the car in, and killed the engine. “Ya can call me Red.”

“I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Red.” Sans had a tiny, brittle smile on his face, like a sweeter version of Red’s own menacing grin.

Red would be damned if he said he didn’t find the little runt cute. He knew it was way to soon to make a move and he barely knew the guy, but Sans was pleasant to look at. Red had to keep his cool though; they had business to get to. He killed the engine, then turned around in his seat to face Sans.

“A’right, here’s how this is gonna go down: you’ll be staying with me and the boss for a few days. After that we can help ya get back to yer normal life, but for now it’s better to lay low in case the guys I bought you from are watchin’. There’s a guest bedroom, but it ain’t got a lock on the door. Ya can also take my bed if ya want, and I’ll sleep in the guest bedroom.” Red paused for a second, watching Sans. He still seemed a bit out of it, but he nodded as if he understood, so Red continued. “There’s three rules around here: don’t hurt the cat, don’t talk back to boss, and don’t leave a mess anywhere except in my bedroom. Ya got it?”

Sans nodded again, but his smile was a bit pinched.He took in a deep breath, as if steadying himself. “Can I call someone?”

Red would run the idea by Edge just in case, but he couldn’t see anything wrong with it. As long as Sans stayed inside the house, it would be fine. “Yeah, probably. I’ll go get you a burner phone tomorrow, ‘kay?”

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car before Sans could ask for anything else. He waited patiently for Sans to gather himself, his head turned to the front. He kept watching Sans out of the corner of his eye, hoping that the illusion of privacy would help a bit.

Sans rearranged his blanket toga, and then carefully stepped out of the car. Red leaned over to close the car door, forcing Sans to take a step back. It was a bit cramped, so Red had to scoot to the side to let Sans pass. Sans seemed hesitant to step closer, so Red decided to make a joke to try and settle the atmosphere.

“Relax. We don’t usually bite.” Red winked at Sans, and his soul skipped a beat as a faint blue blush crept over Sans’ cheekbones.

As Red watched Sans walk over to the inside door, he knew that he was in for a lot more trouble than he had originally bargained for. He had done the exact opposite of what he’d taught Edge: he had gone and gotten himself a pretty little liability. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to keep Sans forever, but he hoped that for once in his life he could do some good for someone else.


End file.
